Batman Beyond: The Two Sons of Batman
by LagunaShirogane
Summary: It's a few years after Terry McGinnis takes up the mantle as Batman. Bruce Wayne is dead after having been assassinated by an unknown. A familar face returns to Gotham to assist the vengeful Terry as they both uncover who is behind Bruce's murder. This is meant to tie in Batman Beyond with 2015's Son of Batman movie. Will also make a few connections to CW's Arrow and Flash series.
1. Chapter 1 Scene 1

_**Chapter 1 – Scene 1 – Gotham City**_

In the year 2044 AD Gotham City, it has been 5 years since Terry McGinnis took up the mantle of Gotham City's new Batman and has been mentored by none other than the original Batman himself Bruce Wayne. Recently on the day that Terry wanted to propose to his long time girlfriend Dana Tan, he discovers that he is none other than Bruce Wayne's biological son. Discovered through elderly Amanda Waller's desire to create a new Batman, by using Bruce's DNA in place of the father who raised him's DNA, under the heavy belief that the world will always need a Batman. On a rainy day, Gotham's most prominent figure is dead. Having been assassinated by an unknown assailant and found dead in his own home of Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's death shocks the world as it was thought that nothing could kill Wayne even those who knew him as Batman in his younger days. As the priest reads passages from the Bible as they lowered Wayne's casket, Terry is overcome with guilt believing blaming himself for his father's death. The world is left to believe that Wayne died in his sleep as Terry reported a couple days prior.

"Terry. There's nothing you could have done." Dana tries to console her fiancée as he pulls away from her showing he wanted to be alone as everyone who knew him surrounds Bruce's casket including an elderly Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing along with his wife the former superhero and Teen Titan Starfire who's gorgeous flaming colored red hair is now faded with age along. She stands there, beside her husband, in a purple dress that's reminiscent to her superhero outfit in the days of her youth. Their son who has become Bludhaven's newest Nightwing since before Terry was even Batman as of for the last 15 years. Raven, who has barely aged a day due to her demon blood, also stands by along with the other Teen Titan members to show their respects to the man they know as Batman.

"Terry…" Dana says under her breath seeing her fiancée going through this pain. Commissioner Barbara Gordon goes up to Dana seeing her trying to help but to no avail.

"Dana, leave him alone. This is the second father he has lost. I can imagine what he must be going through." She said in memory of when her father Jim Gordon died. As the casket is lowered into the grave, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake both began picking up dirt to start the burial before the shovels of dirt is placed on top. Terry walks away from the memorial service trying to hide the tears from his eyes before muttering to himself. "I swear to you, old man! I will avenge your death" before leaving the service entirely to Wayne Manor to suit up as Batman once again to search out for the one who killed Bruce Wayne.

 _ **3 Days Later, Gotham City**_

"Hello! Terry! Please pick up! I know you're still upset over Mr. Wayne's death but please let me help you through this! I hope you're not doing anything reckless. Sighs….Please call me back, I'm worried. I love you." BEEP! The answering machine at Wayne Manor says after Dana had called for the possibly the 100 time since Terry left abruptly from the memorial service. Meanwhile, Terry's been out in Gotham City day and night searching for Wayne's would-be-killer refusing to pick up any of Dana's calls. Terry had been terrorizing the streets of Gotham beating criminals who might have a link to this. He first started on the Royal Flush Gang before moving on to Shriek and then to Curare. Batman pins down Curare in a fashion that wasn't like him at all completely disarming her and beating her to a bloody pulp.

"Who hired you!? I swear I will tear you limb from limb if you don't tell me who hired you to kill Bruce Wayne as you're one of the only few who knew he was the original Batman!" Terry demanded as he had her pinned to the steel and concrete rooftop of a building with an electro-cuffs holding her wrists and ankles to the floor. She spits up blood breathing deeply.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! As I would never sink so low as to kill the original Batman himself! He was a man of honor!" She told him as she laid there helpless to his fury.

"LIES!" Terry yelled out as he shocked her again making her scream in agony before a couple of bat-a-rang flies out of no where hitting the cuffs on Curare releasing her and one hitting Batman in the face knocking him off her. Curare runs off away from him not sure what the hell just happened but was grateful that it did. Suddenly a voice booms over Terry as he looks around to who hit him.

"You're supposed to be the new Batman!? You dishonor what he has represented for this city when you go off on wild goose chase seeking vengeance! You are a disgrace and don't deserve the honor to call yourself Batman, McGinnis!"

Terry heard as he looked around himself before looking up at a taller building directly next to the one he is standing on. The man was tall, Roughly around 6'2 and was built like Wayne in his prime as Terry recalled from photos he had seen of Bruce during his younger days. He wore a mask similar to Nightwing's but had a black slicked back spiky hairstyle similar to those from the League of Shadows. He wore a black leather coat, what looked to be a tight black shinobi pants, a black pair of combat boots of the 21st century styling, a pair of black fingerless gloves and what looks like a dark blue shirt with a black bat symbol that's remarkably similar to Batman's logo on one of his older bat suits that's in the bat cave.

"Who the hell are you? And what gives you the right to justify if I am worthy to be Batman?! I AM BATMAN!" Terry said to the man before throwing a few bat-a-rangs at him as the man easily cut them in half in a flash with a sword that looks like a shinobi's ninja blade.

"You got a lot to learn, little Brother…" He said under his breath before he threw a few bat-a-rangs himself at Terry. The man's bat-a-rangs were more in the styling of Batman's classic bat-a-rangs and were sharp as knives. Terry tried to fly off to dodge them with ease but the man threw another couple more at him directly hitting the bat suit's jets on his feet causing one to malfunction and explode causing him to fly into a wall nearby. As he laid there trying to keep himself conscious, the man walks to him sighing to himself. "You're reckless, McGinnis…." He said to him before Terry passed out from the combination of exhaustion and being beaten down by this mysterious man.

 _ **Bat Cave, an Hour Later**_

After his brief fight with the mysterious man, the man had brought Terry to the Bat Cave letting him lay on the table behind him as he was working on the Bat Cave's computer searching through files and databases as numerous faces of criminals and newer super villains came up on the screen. Terry woke up surprised that he was back at the Bat Cave and this stranger was working on the computer.

"Huh? HEY! How'd the hell you get in here!? No one knows of the Bat Cave except a select few!" Terry demanded as he got up realizing his mask was off and in the chair nearby.

"I see you're awake. I guess I am one those few." The man said to him as he turned the computer chair around as he was unmasked with a face remarkably a spitting image of Bruce Wayne himself but with deep green eyes. "Damn you are just like Father. So territorial and possessive." The man said to him commenting on Terry's attitude towards him. Before long, Barbara Gordon came downstairs with a few glasses of tea for them but one of them being green tea for the mystery man.

"You're lucky I called Damian, Terry! Your fiancée is worried sick about you and what's worse is that you haven't eaten or slept in days given by your appearance!" Barbara reprimanded before she continued. "Damian here was the only one who could track you down as not even the new Nightwing, Dick's son, isn't as strong as you are. What were you thinking rampaging all over Gotham like that? That was not the way to deal with things, McGinnis. Bruce, I mean, your father taught you better when you made you Batman!"

Terry grunted under his breath without saying a word reverting back to punk ass kid persona that he was before his first father died as he listened to Barbara's scolding words.

"So who is this Damian? And why does he preach about my worth being Batman!? He insults me just for assuming as he doesn't know who and what I have fought over the last 5 years!" Terry said with a spiteful attitude. Barbara looked at McGinnis with a stern look but was forgiving of his attitude having known him for the last 5 years or so since Bruce took him under his wing.

"Damian is Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghoul's son. He was the second Robin before Tim Drake took over. And he knows the worth of being Batman more than anyone else other than Bruce himself and, so far since your Father's death, you have lost all that made you worthy of carry that mantle. You've let vengeance consume you and if I didn't have Damian look for you, you would have either dropped dead out of pure exhaustion or worse!"

"So he's supposed to be like my big brother? What is he now? 40 years old? You're a bit old yourself, Damian, to be Batman if you think you're a better candidate."

Damian ignored the insulting attitude as he looked at his brother as given by his training by both his father Batman and his grandfather Ras al Ghoul in the League of Shadows.

"At this moment I am the better one suited for the job. And no I am not 40 years old. I'm still in my 30s. You're still too much of a child. When I was your age, I was one of the world's greatest warriors. You got a long way to go to prove that you can handle being the Bat!" Terry didn't say much in comment as it was probably much deserved as he has been catching hell from both Damian and the Commissioner.

"So what happened to you all these years? Did the old man run you off too or something?" Terry ask assuming the reason why he hasn't heard about Damian or anything regarding him was because there must have been some bad blood between them which isn't surprising given how Barbara and Dick and Tim have all left him in the past.

"As you know I am Talia's son and the eldest son of Batman. After a few years when I turned 15, I decided to rejoin my mother Talia in assisting her in rebuilding the League of Shadows after Deathstroke's attack on Nanda Parbat. Little does father know, Mother managed to barely resurrect grandfather with the Lazarus Pit. From then on, grandfather kept his existence a secret making father believe that he was still dead at the hands of Deathstoke. From then on you can guess what became of him since you fought him along side father a few years ago. I left the League have learning what grandfather had done to mother in his greed to remain immortal as the Lazarus Pit began to reject healing his body and keeping his body young. I've been here and there ever since. Traveling the world and helping Gotham when I am needed or even the Justice League." Damian sighed as he recalled the story before continuing on. "Mother loved father very much. Often affectionately referring him as her "beloved". After Deathstroke's death off the coast of Scotland, they married in secret before she left off to rebuild the League." He said finishing his story as he looked at the golden band in his hand that had been Talia's wedding ring when she married Bruce. Barbara was kinda surprised that Bruce married Talia as she even never heard of the wedding. She had always wondered where Bruce's ring came from during her time as Batgirl.

"Well he is now with Talia wherever lies on the other side." Barbara commented before sighing to herself before her cell phone went off as the caller ID showed to be her husband and she walked away from them. Terry went upstairs to take some rest properly after listening to Damian as he felt he didn't have much energy to speak anymore as Damian resumed his research into finding Bruce's killer himself on the computers.

 _ **End of Scene**_


	2. Chapter 1 Scene 2

_**Chapter 1 – Scene 2 – Nearly 25 Years Ago, Nanda Parbat**_

After some years of being Robin, Damian decidedly left his father's side to assist his mother in rebuilding the League of Shadows more. During this time, Ra's al Ghoul had set his sights on a new target to become the next Heir to the Demon's Head. His daughters Nyssa and Talia had resurrected him to life in a joint effort using ancient magic to strengthen the Lazarus Pits as only necessary when it is a must by ancient tradition that not even Batman knew of.

"Grandfather! You're alive! But how?" Young Damian said as he arrived at Nanda Parbat embracing Ras.

"We used an ancient forgotten magic to enhance the Lazarus Pits. During this point and time with the League, we must have a strong and powerful leader to rebuild." Nyssa explains to her nephew as she walked onto the deck beside her father. Ra's looked to the horizon watching the members of the League train below in the courtyard. There are hardly any signs of that day when Deathstroke attacked the League as if that day never occurred. The man that is known as Maseo has now taken over as commander of the League other than Nyssa or Talia despite being one of the newer members of the League but Ra's saw greatness in Maseo and believed he is more than capable in being one of his elite assassins.

"Tell me, Nyssa, what can you report back to me on the Arrow of Starling City?" Ras asked his daughter as he had previously sent her to either bring back Oliver Queen to him to prepare him for the initiation or other news of him. For weeks, Ras has been doing all in his power to make Mr. Queen take his offer to become the Heir to the Demon by making his life a living hell as the Arrow. He didn't bother looking at his daughter's face as he continuously watched the shinobi below.

"Yes Father, he has answered!" Nyssa said just as a short blonde haired man with a goatee approached them surrounded by guards along side the one they know as "The Magician" A.K.A. Macolm Merlyn, who was carrying the recently dead body of a woman covered in cloth. John Diggle and Felicity Smoak in hopes of stopping and convincing Oliver to not go through with giving himself over to the League accompanied them.

"Ra's! I will take your offer! But under one condition! You leave Starling City and my friends alone and bring back my sister with the Lazarus Pits that you murdered in cold blood!" The man spoke with a tone in his voice that showed him to be a man of honor. The teenage Damian looked on the man seeing how much the man reminded him of his father Bruce Wayne including his eyes that showed so much darkness and pain there that he desperately hides from all as if he carries the world on his shoulders.

"Very well, Mr. Queen. As we agreed!" Ra's said in a calm tone with a dark grin as if everything was going according to plan. "Maseo! Merlyn! Prepare the Pits." The Demon's Head ordered his followers as they headed into the chamber where the Lazarus Pits laid to begin the preparation for Thea's resurrection.

 _ **Present Day, The Bat Cave**_

Damian sat there in the chair at Bat Cave's computers thinking about the time when he returned back to Nanda Parbat and how he met the one the world knows as the Green Arrow of present day Star City. He remembered watching on the news when Oliver Queen rebranded himself as the Green Arrow a year or so after as well as the memory of that speech was quite memorable, as he even felt inspired.

" _Six months ago The Arrow died, but what he stood for didn't. It lived on in the heroes that took up his mantle: people who believe that this city should never descend in to hopelessness, who believe although life is full of darkness, that darkness can be defeated by light, and tonight I am declaring my intention to stand with them, to fight for this city, to be the symbol of hope that The Arrow never was. I am... the Green Arrow._ "

Moments later, Barbara Gordon returned downstairs to Damian finding him lost in deep thought reminding her much of Bruce when she was Batgirl.

"Find anything?" She asked him as she looked up at the rather large computer monitor on front of them. The monitor had a picture of Deathstroke with the words "Deceased" across his picture with the Green Arrow's own photo beside him. Despite it being so many years now, Oliver Queen is still kicking it as the Green Arrow but is getting up there in age and rumor has it that he might be looking to retire soon.

"Huh? Oh no, Babs. Just came across this entry it brought back some memories." Damian said explaining himself as they both looked at the entry.

"You know, I'm surprised Oliver is still trying to be the Green Arrow. Out of the entire Arrow Team that came and left over the years, only his wife Felicity is still left. She's been trying to get him to retire and let their son Oliver Jr. to take over."

Barbara said to him sharing a little information she knows on them. Damian turned off the computer to give himself some rest as he's going on for a few hours now. He got up from the chair and stood before her for a moment.

"Oliver Queen reminds me of father in more ways than one. Even when I met him at Nanda Parbat all those years ago."

"Well Ollie did look up to Bruce in the Justice League." Barbara replied as they headed upstairs to the mansion to get a bite to eat or rest up.

"So I heard." He said as they reached at the top of the stairs. Damian walked into the kitchen without so much as a look towards Babs, he continued his words with a suggestion towards her.

"Go home, Barbara. You could use the rest. I'll be fine with Terry."

"I was about to head on out anyways. I need to head home. It's getting late." She said in reply as she headed out the door to her car. As the door closed behind her, Damian sat there thinking himself. He remembered hearing rumors about Deathstroke attacking Starling City a year before he returned to the League. Damian took a deep thought into it before shrugging it off that it must've been just a rumor because nothing has been mentioned since. After eating a ham and cheese sandwich, Damian left off to bed to the bedroom that he always knew to be his room when he lived here to sleep letting his thoughts finally rest.

 _ **End of Scene**_


End file.
